Hermione Granger es una chica
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Pensando en retrospectiva,Ron Weasley encuentra el paso del tiempo como un buen amigo que le ayudó a madurar, a contemplar el mundo fuera de tu posición egocéntrica. Desde que se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger era una chica hasta terminar emprendiendo una gran aventura juntos.
1. Es una chica

**Hermione Granger es una chica**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través del años"._

* * *

**I**

**Es una chica**

Hermione Granger es una chica.

Vale, no es una chica que quite la respiración como Fleur Delacour con su cabello dorado y sus ojos color cielo. Siempre lleva el cabello enmarañado y los dientes más grandes de lo habitual, pero sigue siendo una chica al fin y al cabo.

Una chica que gusta de alzar la mano en clase y hacerle notar a los demás sus errores como si la vida dependiese de ello. Quizás para sentirse superior y mejor consigo misma; quizás para sentir que sus conocimientos tienen algún valor acumulativo.

Una chica que, al momento de evocar sucesos pasados y presentes, siempre está allí. Como una madre que te reta o como una amiga que te regala una sonrisa mientras te ayuda a hacer la tarea. Porque ella no te deja copiarla sino que te explica, te enseña.

Poco llamativa, despeinada, enfurruñada, sabelotodo irremediable. Compañera, amiga, chica.

Así la notas. Así te gusta.


	2. No tu chica

**Hermione Granger es una chica**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través del años"._

* * *

**II**

**No tu chica**

Hermione Granger es una chica pero no es_ tu_ chica.

Cuando la hora de elegir se presenta, ella te observa con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras dice que no te acompañará. Te das la vuelta, con la cándida esperanza de que te detenga, que te elija. Pero ella no lo hace. Decide quedarse con Harry en su intrépida búsqueda de los horrocruxes.

¿Cómo pensaste siquiera que podría elegirte?

Sexto hijo de una familia que anhelaba una niña, condenado a vivir a la sombra de tus hermanos. Ayudante de _El niño que vivió_. Desastre en Pociones, Encantamientos u otra disciplina mágica. Siempre secundario, nunca el protagonista.

—Quítate el guardapelo.

Por un instante, piensas que te va a detener. Pero solo le importa el guardapelo, el maldito guardapelo. Te lo arrancas del cuello y lo arrojas a sus pies. Te pierdes en la oscuridad del bosque, donde los espinos enmarañados ocultan barrancos traicioneros.

Y allí, te pierdes.


	3. Tu chica

**Hermione Granger es una chica**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el Reto #33: "Un año más para celebrar" del Foro "Hogwarts a través del años"._

* * *

**III**

**Tu chica**

Hermione Granger es una chica y es _tu_ chica.

No en el sentido de un amor insano, que aprieta, que doblega; en un sentido libre, de quien te escoge día a día. Con ella has aprendido a contemplar más allá de la apariencia física, superficial, conociendo sus alegrías y temores, sus triunfos y derrotas. Te sientes apoyado y comprendido. Y, a su vez, tú también apoyas y comprendes.

Te gusta cuando se suelta el cabello en mitad de una canción —aunque ella jamás admitirá que lo hace con Celestina Warbeck— o cuando se frustra por no conseguir el resultado esperado. Porque si, hay cosas que nunca cambian por más que el tiempo pase.

—Ron, tengo algo importante que decirte. —Ella titubea pero te sonríe. Tú también sonríes.

En el fondo, albergas el conocimiento de la crónica anunciada y te regocijas por ello. Después de todo, ser padres es la siguiente gran aventura que comienzan juntos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Quise mostrar a un Ron más maduro, más romántico, y no con la sensibilidad de una cucharita de té.


End file.
